Cinderella Story: Forks addition
by CrazyasAmidgetOnskittles13
Summary: When I was little I always loved the movie Cinderella. But little did I know was that that my life would turn into a small version of that...


*******Anybody from the Twilight series movie or book I do not own...but anybody else I do! And just in case you were wondering...Charlie is a girl. Have fun andenjoy!*******

"Charlie! Get you butt down here!" My stepmother, Anna, yelled at me.

"Coming!" I yelled running as fast as I could towards the sound of her ear piercing voice.

"OK I called all of you to say...I'm getting married and were moving! You know that hot doctor that lives in Forks? Well he proposed and said we should move in with him! He has a big enough house and has enough money to last us forever!" Anna screamed clapping her hands together after she glared at me from wasting her time because I took to long to get down here.

"NOO! I have friends here and a boyfriend!" My stepsister, Catalina, screamed at "Mother". But on the other hand my other step sister, Marybelle, loved the idea of moving to a new place with new people. She was the nicest one out of them but she was still really mean.

"But sugarplum I thought that you would of liked the idea of more money to spend and shopping trips and new boys." Mother said with a smile. She turned to me and said, "Your plane leaves in about 3 hours so pack your things. Your leaving earlier then us because you can kill the stuff that is in that house if need be. I won't and will not live in a hideous house."

And with that she handed me a airplane ticket and a wad of cash for things I might need like, food or stuff like that. I walked into my bedroom that was painted sliver with purple carpets and got to packing my stuff into my neon green suitcases and got my wad of cash from my desk drawer. I packed everything into the suitcases or my army green duffel bag. I got my pictures of my old friends and my family before they all died and got my brother, dads army dog tags and put them around my neck. I looked around and smiled at the memories here. I turned off the light and walked out the door. I turned on my black Chevey Malibu and drove to the airport where I am going to board a plane and hang on with my life. Wish me luck.

*Forks, Washington*

I walked out into the rain and smiled. Rain was my favorite thing. I found my car being unloaded into the car parking lot and then drove to the location of my torture. But when I made it to Forks I had to laugh.

"Is there a town named Spoon and Knife too?" I laughed to myself. I made it to the end of town and sighed. I kept driving for a while and then decided to ask for directions. So when I saw a road leading to somewhere I took it. The road curved and twirled and went straight until I found a big, beautiful house hidden in the trees. It was white and filled with windows and a little behind it I could see a garage filled with all types of sports cars. I awed for a minute and sighed it was now or never.

"I choose never but I at least want to get here before I chicken out of anything or they end up being psychos or raging lunatics. Or worse! Murders." I muttered to myself, "Please let somebody live here. Or people live here but not murderers. I don't want to die!"

I walked up to the door and hesitated before knocking slightly on the door. Then I tapped a little louder. Then the door opened to a small black haired girl that resembled a pixie.

"Yes?" Asked Pixie looking girl with a smile.

"Um hi, I'm Charlie! I was wondering if I could barrow a phone for a minute? Mine died a little up the road and I need to make sure I have the right address for this house." I asked hopeful.

"Sure! Come right in!" She said grinning and opening the door a little wider so I could slip past.

I walked in and saw floor to ceiling windows leading towards the backyard and a winding staircase that lead upstairs. A door that probably lead towards the kitchen and I saw a big white couch in front of a flat screen t.v. and then I saw people coming from upstairs and from the kitchen. I waved shyly and smiled a small smile.

"Guys this is Charlie! She needs help finding a house! I'm Alice and these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. And my brothers and sisters, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Henry!" She said to me pointing towards everybody. And when she was finished she came up to me and gave me a big hug around the waist. I patted her back awkwardly for a minute and then let go. She let go too and smiled up at me.

"OK! Nice meeting you guys! Can I barrow that phone now? Please?" I asked her.

"Sure! Come with me!" She said pulling me towards the door that lead to the kitchen. She pointed to the counter and I saw the phone.

"Thanks!" I said to her. Then I grabbed the phone and hopped up on the counter. She looked at me like I was crazy but I just shrugged it off and started typing the numbers in.

"WHAT? Who are you and what do you want?" "Mother" yelled in my ear. I pulled it away for a minute until the ringing stopped.

"Um...hi it's Charlie and I was wondering if you gave me the right address? Because I am like half way in the woods and I don't see anything resembling a home instead of the one I'm in for miles." I said cringing.

"YOU LITTLE MONKEY! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF GIVING YOU THE WRONG ADDRESS! IT'S RIGHT, JUST KEEP GOING! Are you in a house with a family with the last name Cullen?" She scream at me. I moved the phone away from my ear and into my shirt and walked into the living room where a game of football was playing.

"Um weird question...whats your last name?" I asked grinning sheepishly.

"Cullen...why?" Said the girl Rosalie

"Just wondering." I said backing back into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly.

"Good that means your almost there! Now go home and pick a room...and choose wisely weasel! You don't want what your daddy gave you to disappear now do you?" She said and hung up. I closed my eyes to the dial tone and sighed. I shook my head and put the phone back in it's cradle and walked into the living room and sighed.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone. But I really need to get going now." I said smiling in their direction, "I might see you guys around? I'm moving here!"

"Oh...no wonder Frank isn't here!" The man named Carlisle said, "He left yesterday saying that there was going to be a teenager in his house checking on things for his new wife."

"That's me!" I said happily.

"Your moms getting married...must be a big change for you." He said kindly.

"Um step mom and not really. Shes done this loads of times!" I said, "Oh my god. Please don't tell anybody I said that! She will kill me after she throws me out in the rain."

They looked at me like I had a third eye and I sighed. Tough crowd.

"OK then." I said turning and walking back towards my car. I got in and turned it on and started to drive again. And soon enough I had made it to a big, red house with four stories. I walked in will my stuff and sighed. I got up stairs to the second floor and looked at each room and sighed none of them were me. I looked at the last door on the right and smiled a little at it. It was black with silver swirls through it and a gold dotted ceiling and purple floors with a sliver and brass desk, closet and a orange bathroom. I loved it. So when I turned to the bed I sighed. It was a canopy bed with gold hanging around it and sliver and purple bed covers. I flopped down and passed out from all of the driving. I could worry about the other things that needed to be done. Now all I cared about was sleep and how comfortable this bed was.


End file.
